New Family
by Ookami-Panda18
Summary: Summary- Atemu is a thirteen year old boy who lives in a poor part of Egypt. His life has been hell seeing as though his adopted Papa and Father have been going off into the pubs and getting drunk before coming back home and beating Atemu. Atemu had has enough and when his parents leave, Atemu runs away...More inside! AU.
1. Chapter 1

**New Family- Yami x Yugi (Hurt/Comfort and Family)**

Summary- Atemu is a thirteen year old boy who lives in a poor part of Egypt. His life has been hell seeing as though his adopted Papa and Father have been going off into the pubs and getting drunk before coming back home and beating Atemu. Atemu had has enough and when his parents leave, Atemu runs away and accidentally runs into the Queen of Egypt, Yami. What will happen to the boy? And what will happen when his parents come back for him? AU.

 **A/N: Hey y'all. Welcome to a new story, but this is a collab of epicness and doom as per usual. It's with an amazing fellow author and good friend/fam. It's the first one we're doing.**

 **A/N: Yup, yup, yup! We're very excited to do this together and perhaps there will be more in the future? Anyway! We do hope y'all like it.**

 **Of course there will be, silly. Just gotta get through one before adding on more. This is an AU like usual. Enjoy loves!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

 **Pairing: Puzzle. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

 **A New Family**

 **Chapter One: Run and Found**

"You brat, get your ass over here now!" A man shouted as he and his lover, Dartz, walked into their home. Their cheeks were flushed and their eyes were filled with alcohol.

His partner, a male with obsidian hair and amber eyes by the name of Zorc had been out with his partner drinking. Nope, they don't admit they have problems.

"Hmmm, he's probably still asleep. Did we leave him in the cage?" he asked, not remembering where they had left him this time.

"I don't know! Just go get him. The house is a mess! That stupid idiot." Dartz growled.

"Very well... Oh and careful about the temper, love. Too much and it will ruin your complexion," teased the skeletal pale skinned man, leaving his partner to go fetch the one in question.

"When I'm done with the brat, I'm fucking you to the ground." Dartz glowered as he sat down.

A smirk ghosted across Zorc's lips, pleased by this as he didn't take it as a threat. Going to find Atemu shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Atemu!" Zorc shouted.

A little boy jumped up from a pile of clothes and whimpered in fright.

"Ah, there you are, little one. Hiding isn't a good idea," warned Zorc, grabbing the tricolored haired boy by the wrist, but not in a strong grasp yet it is firm.

Atemu gasped and tried to pull back. "No, Papa please."

Letting go of his son's wrist, Zorc studied him carefully before speaking, "Alright, I'll give you a deal then, kiddo. Either come with me or try to run away from here."

"If I run away...will I be free?" Atemu asked, stepping back.

"Naturally you would be," nodded his father, interested to see how this would play out.

With that, Atemu ran to a window and went through it and ran away to the market place.

Watching him go, Zorc wondered how he'll fare in the outside world. In the marketplace, business goes on as per usual during the daytime. There are many people about along with stalls selling and buying goods of varying trades.

But, nobody knew that the Queen of Egypt was there in his peasant robe. Atemu ran and looked back before he bumped into the male.

"Are you ok?" asked the disguised male, using said robes to be amongst the other people instead of having to partake in royal affairs.

Atemu sniffled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry," he said as he got up.

The similar starfish male helped him up back onto his feet, "It's alright. Where were you headed to?"

"Um...I dunno. Somewhere away from that house," the thirteen year old boy said, pointing to his hopefully old home.

"Ah, I see. I was just buying a few things then heading home. You can come with me if you'd like," he offered.

Atemu smiled as he panted. "Really?"

"Yes, really," the other male gave a small smile, holding one of Atemu's hands in his own gently, leading the way far away from where Atemu had come from.

Atemu smiled and gasped, awing at all the beautiful buildings he never saw.

Where they ended up is at the outer gates of the palace. Going inside through a secret way, he quickly changed out of his peasant disguise back to his royal garb.

"Sorry, I'm not a commoner unfortunately," blushed the shorter male.

Atemu gaped before he fell on his knees, whimpering as he bowed. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Heh, no worries. You don't need to do formalities," scowled the prince of the sands, helping him back to his feet.

"I'll probably need to ask Yami if it's ok to keep you here. It shouldn't be a problem."

Atemu shook as he nodded, clinging to Yugi as they walked in the halls.

Helping him through the halls, Yugi went to the throne room. There would be where he could probably find his partner.

When they walked into the room, they saw Yami rub his head, a scowl on his lips.

"Hi," waved Yugi, having come back. "Um, I found him. Can I keep him, please?"

Yami looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the kid.

"Um, do you know him?" asked Yugi, feeling a little nervous, wondering if this had been a good idea or not.

"No. I just never thought you'd actually bring a kid here," Yami said as he stood up.

Pouting, Yugi wondered what that meant, "Hey, I'm not that anti-social if that's what you're trying to say."

Yami smirked and pulled Yugi flush against him. "Never said that..." He whispered in his ear.

Gulping, Yugi blushed, "Good."

Yami chuckled and looked at the kid. "Whoa, he looks like us,"

Atemu whimpered and bowed.

"Yep," nodded Yugi, looking up at him. "So, can we keep him?"

"I'm sorry Yugi, but we can't. We need to send him back home," Yami said.

Atemu whimpered even more.

Pouting, Yugi asked, "Why not?"

"Because we can't care for him and if we do, people will try to take him."

Taking a different tactic, Yugi looked up at him through his lashes, figuring if he used the puppy dog eyes of doom he might win, "But I get lonely when you're not around. It would be nice to have someone when you're not here."

Yami sighed and rubbed his already throbbing head. "Yugi, no,"

"Damn, well, I at least had to try," sighed Yugi.

Yami shrugged and nodded before he pecked Yugi's lips. "I'm going to bed. See you there?"

"Fine," shrugged Yugi, not sure what to do about Atemu, not wanting to turn him away.

Yami sighed and walked to his chambers, feeling dizzy and lightheaded all of the sudden.

Going there, Yugi helped support him, "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. These past few days I've been like this. I feel ill," Yami groaned. Atemu tilted his head and slowly went to the royals, grabbing Yami's hand in his.

"Maybe we should go see the healer," suggested Yugi, not liking to see him in such a state of distress.

Yami shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

"No excuses," said Yugi sternly, helping him to where they would find the healer.

Yami sighed and looked down at Atemu, who was by his side, helping him walk.

Yugi gave Atemu a grateful smile, appreciating the help. Once at the healer, Yami is being assessed.

Yami hissed as the healer, Isis touched his chest.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yugi.

"Probably something with his heart or lungs. He needs to be on bed rest until I know what he actually has," Isis said.

"Ok, thanks," Yugi felt relieved to be given some answers.

Isis nodded and turned to Yami. "That means that you can't go anywhere but your room. You can't do any work but rest."

"Are you going to listen this time?" asked Yugi, knowing Yami doesn't always when he has so much work to be done.

Yami sighed. "There's too much work to be done."

"Too bad. You don't want things to get worse," Yugi glared lightly.

Yami sighed and started to get up.

Yugi helped him back to the bedroom, making sure he laid down.

Yami was on his back, panting as he tried to relax.

Yugi sat beside him, holding his hand, "Take slow deep breaths. That should help."

Yami squeezed Yugi hand and closed his eyes.

Staying there by his side, Yugi hoped he would be alright.

Soon, Yami fell asleep.

Yugi stayed awake, guessing that Atemu would be staying as they would need the extra help now.

"There's a spare cot nearby. Use that," said Yugi quietly.

Atemu nodded but crawled onto the bed. He didn't mind it.

All Yugi was more concerned for is Yami's health right now.

Atemu noticed Yami sweating and touched his head. He got off the bed and grabbed some water and a towelette.

Yugi watched him carefully, staying awake.

"He has a fever...he is sick," Atemu mumbled.

"Oh. What should we do?" asked Yugi, never having seen Yami like this before.

"Let him rest. His journey will be hard and he may die."

"Ok. He better not die," muttered Yugi.

Atemu shrugged. "Was he born with a defect? He may have a disease."

"Not that I know of," admitted Yugi, worried.

Atemu nodded. "I'll go. He really needs sleep. It looks like he hasn't slept at all."

"He works a lot. He rarely sleeps. There's a spare cot you can use nearby," said Yugi, staying by Yami's side, hoping his condition will improve.

Atemu nodded and went to the cot before he fell asleep.

By morning, Yami was worse.

Frowning, Yugi got Isis. Then the process of healing began, hoping this would work instead.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, deep in the sands, a certain Thief King had been informed of what's going on in the palace. Raising a brow, he found this interesting news indeed. Perhaps getting his sweet revenge would have to wait.

Another man in Akefia's bed groaned and snuggled into the warmth. "'Kefia, back to bed."

"I will. Relax," murmured the gray eyed male, returning to his partner's side, having finished up speaking with the messenger that had delivered the news to him.

His partner, Bakura, turned and snuggled into Akefia's chest, kissing the skin.

Wrapping an arm around him, Akefia relaxed against him, "Is this better?"

Bakura hummed and looked up at Akefia. "I dunno, is it?" he smirked.

"I asked you first," pointed out the whitette, holding him close.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck and kissed him, moaning softly.

Returning the kiss with a heated passion, he used his free hand to ghost down Bakura's side to graze his nails lightly against his hip.

Bakura gasped and shivered, unconsciously grinding into Akefia.

Moaning against his lover's lips, he grinded back against him to create an equal balance of friction between them. Eventually he had to part, panting lightly.

Bakura rested his head on Akefia's chest and moaned, whining as he wiggled his hips.

Grabbing Bakura's hips, he purred huskily in his ear, "Mine."

Bakura moaned and grinded himself again, holding onto Akefia's chest. "Yes, yes...all yours. Please...make me yours again."

"Mmm, gladly will do just that... Want it dry or should I get moistened up?" he asked, knowing while his partner liked pain he liked to ask first as he does have some pleasantness about him when given the desire to do so.

Bakura hummed and sucked on Akefia's neck. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Good," murmured Akefia, releasing a low moan at the sensual bite, moving Bakura to where he's aligned with his cock, rubbing the tip against the spot between his cheeks.

Bakura moaned and pouted at the tease. He gave a smirk before he slammed himself on Akefia, gasping and biting his lip.

"Aw, don't like me being a tease?" he smirked, beginning to move slowly out before slamming back in, figuring this pace would go well.

Bakura moaned and placed his head on the crease of Akefia's neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin.

Releasing a few low moans while he made love to his partner, Akefia felt very satisfied.

So did Bakura, even though he was bleeding.

Though he liked some blood so it should be fine. After several moments of this, Akefia eventually stopped to bury himself up to the hilt before releasing his hot fluids deep inside of him, moaning loudly in the process of orgasming.

Bakura gasped and moaned, shivering at the feeling of being filled. "A-Akefia..."

Panting lightly, Akefia pulled out when he finished, wrapping his arms around him.

"Love you too, 'Kura," he murmured softly.

Bakura smiled and snuggled into Akefia, drawing on his chest until he fell asleep.

\/\/\/

"Seth, you need to go back to work. You'll get in trouble," a blonde teen hissed at his lover as he was dragged to the gardens.

"Oh hush. I'm not needed right now," scowled the brunet, not wanting him to worry so much.

The teen stopped, making him almost fall on his face. "You aren't?" he asked, shocked.

"Correct. Oh and careful," he helped balance him, not wanting the blonde to hurt himself.

The teen, Jono, blushed as he held his lovers' biceps.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked, wondering why he's being grabbed onto so tightly.

Jono nodded and blushed darker. "Yeah."

"Good," they continued on to the gardens, figuring the break is needed from things in their lives.

"So, how's work? And the Pharaoh?" Jono asked.

"Work is going smoothly. I heard the Pharaoh has grown ill at the moment. So, most likely it'll be a heavier workload soon," sighed the high priest, hoping his cousin is going to be ok.

"Hmm. I'll go check on Yug' later and see if he's alright," Jono said.

"That's a good idea," nodded Seth, figuring he could see Isis later to be told of the diagnosis.

Jono nodded and sighed. "I went to the markets an hour ago. I saw many people sick. I think Pharaoh has that," he murmured. "They were coughing up and throwing up blood."

"Wow, sounds like the plague," sighed Seth, knowing he'd have a lot of work to do shortly.

Jono nodded. "You should go early and prepare yourself mentally. I'll go check on Yug'" he said softly.

"If I must perhaps I should," sighed Seth, giving him a quick kiss before heading off to prepare for the work ahead of him.

Jono sighed before he went to his best friends' room.

Once there, Yugi saw Jono come in, "Hi."

"Hey Yug', how's the Pharaoh? He looks...dead, like, dead dead," Jono said.

"Don't remind me," grumbled the shorter male, looking down. "He's still dealing with this illness or whatever it is."

"I'm sorry," Jono said as he pulled Yugi into a hug.

Hugging him back, he appreciated the sentiment, "I know. I...just don't know what to do."

"What did Isis say?" Jono asked.

"She said it's something wrong with his heart and lungs. Then she told to let him rest," replied Yugi.

Jono nodded and looked beyond Yugi and saw the ill pharaoh. Yami looked restless and panting.

Yugi looked too, not sure what to do to help him.

"Did he have something to eat?" Jono asked.

"No. I'm not sure what he can stomach right now," admitted Yugi.

Jono frowned but nodded. "I'll bring him some bread and water. He needs something."

"Right. Thanks," Yugi smiled in appreciation for his help.

Jono nodded and finally noticed Atemu.

"Oh, um, he's someone I found. He's helping with taking care of Yami," explained Yugi to the blonde.

Jono nodded. "Then I'll bring some food for him too,"

Nodding, Yugi opted to stay with Yami, being reluctant to leave his side.

Jono quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food and water before running back.

When he returned, Yugi gently woke up Yami, "Hey, Jono brought you some food."

Yami slowly opened his eyes and with Yugi's help sat up. He looked at the food before looking away.

"You need to eat a little bit, please," Yugi nudged his side gently.

Yami looked at Yugi before he sighed and nodded.

"Good," Yugi lifted the cup of water to Yami's lips.

Yami took a couple of sips before pulling away.

He set it down at noticing this. Then he gave him some of the bread.

Yami grimaced and tore a small piece off.

It's at least a start. Besides, at least he'd also have some food to get his strength back up a bit.

After two bits, Yami pulled away and covered his mouth.

"You should try to get some more rest," advised Yugi, figuring he would go see Isis maybe if he could to see if there's a method to help heal him a bit.

"I'm not tired," Yami mumbled.

"Doesn't matter. You're sick and need to rest," pouted Yugi.

Yami shook his head.

"Fine, ok, then what?" asked Yugi.

Yami shrugged and coughed into his hand harshly.

Frowning, Yugi handed him a cloth. Hopefully that might help.

Yami used the cloth and coughed, panting when he finished.

Yugi wondered what he should do now. He didn't like seeing Yami like this.

Yami curled up and sighed, his eyes closing.

Seeing this, Yugi hoped he'd get some rest. Getting up, he went to go see Isis.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Isis asked when he saw the queen.

"Yami isn't getting better," answered the short male simply.

"What he got worse?"

"He's coughing a lot. It's pretty hard," explained Yugi.

Isis sighed and followed Yugi out.

Heading back to the room, Yugi led the priestess inside.

Yami's eyes opened when he heard the door open.

"Hey, it's just me. I brought Isis to come check you out again," piped up Yugi to reassure him.

"I-It hurts..."

"Fix him," said Yugi, not liking to see his partner in pain.

"Well, I don't know what hurts," Isis pointed out. "So, Pharaoh, where does it hurt?"

"He's been complaining about his chest for the most part," said Yugi, staying out of the way.

Isis sighed and nodded, going to Yami and checking him out.

Yugi waited, hoping that this could be fixed.

Isis listened and hears that Yami's lungs had fluid and air in them.

Waiting, Yugi glanced over every once in a while.

"His lungs. Something is wrong but I don't know what."

"Ah, I see. Is there a way to find out what it is?" he asked.

Isis sighed and shook his head.

"Oh," frowned Yugi, wondering what to do now.

Isis sighed and sat Yami up.

"Do you think Seth might be able to help?" asked Yugi.

"If he can travel far to get a healer, maybe."

"But wouldn't he be able to do the job? Sorry, I just, um, thought priests are kind of like healers," sweatdropped Yugi.

Isis raised her eye brow. "Are you serious? Only I can heal in the palace."

"Um, no. I'll go talk to Seth," Yugi felt stupid for even bringing it up, leaving the room again.

Isis sighed before she left as well.

\/\/\/

While things going on the surface level, down below, is usually where healers can be found. Some are tomb keepers, others assassins, others partaking in odd jobs. The king of the assassins himself, Malik, had been gathering various minerals and such from the rocks for some new potions. His side job is being a healer even though he's...kind of unhinged. People still come to him even though he has somehow earned the infamous title of mad doctor over the years.

Malik sighed as he grabbed his dagger, breaking a rock into pieces and getting what he needed.

Normally very few people even come down this far. Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall Malik's chipping away at, someone lives there. hearing the sound, a white haired male with soft almond chocolate eyes exited his home to sneak up behind the blonde.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" asked the other male.

Malik turned and pointed his dagger at the boy. "Getting my ingredients. Who and what are you?"

"Um, I-I'm R-Ryou," stammered out the doe eyed male nervously, taking a step back from him.

"Why are you here? What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean by asking what I-I am. Um, I live behind the wall you're chipping at," replied the whitette, remaining wary.

Malik growled and came closer.

Ryou backed away, squeaking out lightly when his back hit the opposite wall.

"I-I mean n-no harm," he really didn't want to get hurt today.

"Then leave me alone," Malik snapped.

"Sorry," Ryou kept his distance from him.

Malik glared and grabbed his things.

Ryou tried to go back into his home. Some glyphs lit up from his magic, opening a door.

"Ryou?" A little girl whimpered.

"It's ok Amane," he said softly, going inside, not looking back to see if the blonde followed or went on his way.

Amane nodded and hugged Ryou.

Hugging her back, he didn't want her to worry. Besides, it's his duty to be the strong one to make sure she's protected.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. When are Mom and Dad coming back?" Amane sniffled.

"I'm not sure," replied Ryou, not wanting to tell the truth yet about it.

Amane nodded.

"I-I'll be back. I need to go get us some more supplies and work," he said gently, knowing that Necrofear would guard her well.

Amane nodded and let Ryou go.

Giving her one last hug, Ryou moved away to head outside, closing the door behind him. Going out, he went to the bulletin board where job listings are posted. What he didn't tell her is he's trying to find a job. He didn't want his baby sister to worry about him.

Ryou froze when he felt heat on his back.

"Huh?" he tried to look over his shoulder to see what it could be.

"Miss me?"

Gulping, Ryou tentatively turned around, uncertain about this. To say he's speechless would be an understatement about this.

He backed up and his back hit the board.

"W-What do you want?" Ryou tried to stay strong, but can't help to stammer a bit out of habit and apprehension.

Marik frowned. "You said I could visit,"

"Oh, sorry. I mistook you for someone else for a minute," explained Ryou, giving a soft smile, going over and glomped the nicer blonde. "And yes I did miss you."

Marik smiled and hugged back.

"How are things?" he asked, letting go after a bit.

"I'm doing good. I had a weird encounter today," Ryou said.

"Same here," admitted the other male. "What happened?"

Ryou sighed and explained.

"Oh, usually Mal's pretty harmless...on a good day... He's...well, it's complicated," admitted the blonde. "He didn't hurt you, right?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Oh thank Ra. Good," Marik sighed in relief as he hugged him. "If he did then he wouldn't get access to anything sharp for a few weeks."

Ryou looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Well, I live with him. We have some rules. Malik is kind of...unstable. He has good and bad days," explained Marik.

"Oh."

"Yep. Hey, you're looking for work, right? We could use an assistant," offered Marik, knowing it can be hard finding work.

Ryou brightened. "Really?"

"Yep, come back with me. We'll talk to Mal'," offered Marik, glad to see the whitette in a happier mood.

Ryou nodded, a little scared about Malik.

"He's usually harmless, Ry. If he gets out of hand there's a few ways we have to calm him," reassured Marik, wanting to help ease Ryou's anxiety about the other blonde, going the way back to the tomb.

Ryou nodded and followed Marik.

Once at the tomb, Marik walked inside, "hey, Mal'? I'm back."

He heard rustling and a grumble.

Leading Ryou inside, Marik went to find out where his partner is.

Ryou sat down on the couch and waited.

Going to Malik, he tapped his shoulder so not to startle him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Malik sighed and shook his head.

"Um, so I got someone for the assistant job. I heard you two met earlier," nudged Marik. "Are you ok?"

Malik sighed and shook his head. "Not now."

"Ok then... I'll just leave you to it," shrugged Marik, going back out.

Ryou looked up when he saw Marik.

"He's not good right now for company. So, you're with me for now until he's out of whatever funk he's in," explained Marik, going over to him.

Ryou nodded, understanding what was said.

Taking him to another room, making sure not to be around Malik right now, he showed him to the training room.

"Do you know how to fight or use any sort of weapon?" he asked.

"Um, a dagger...I know how to use a dagger," Ryou said.

"Anything else? Do you know how to do hand to hand combat?" he asked him, needing to know what his abilities and weaknesses are.

Ryou shook his head.

"Ok, so, you need to learn that first then we'll move on you learning how to use other weapons," he told him, motioning for him to take a stance. "Can you punch or kick?"

"Well, when I really need to, yeah," Ryou said.

"So, how do you not know hand to hand then if you can punch and kick?" scowled Marik, being playful as he wanted this to be a fun experience which can show how much he and Malik are like day and night.

Ryou blushed. "I... Um..."

"Relax, dove. We'll get started on your training next week. So, I'll show you around then take you somewhere else to work out the tension I can see clearly from you," he reassured, grabbing his hand gently.

Ryou blushed darker but nodded.

It took about a half hour more or less to finish up showing Ryou everywhere. Now, Marik took him to his special room. This is where the blonde did his side job of being a massage therapist. "And here we are to where I'll help get that tension out," smirked Marik, knowing Ryou isn't new to this part as he's done it for him before.

"Oh...okay," Ryou said, blushing.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll like this," he reassured, having Ryou take off his shirt before having him lie down on the table. "Any oil in particular you want me to use this time? Also want me to keep this clean or go lower?"

Another thing is this is also a way to get Malik out. There's a one way mirror in the room with the other side that the other blonde can see through. To Marik and whoever he has in here to them it's just a normal mirror.

Ryou nodded and blushed. "I don't care."

"Ok," Marik hummed softly, opening a bottle of lavender and vanilla scented oil, rubbing a plentiful amount on his hands, having lit a few candles beforehand, going behind Ryou to begin on his shoulders to then work his way down to his back, helping to ease out the tension that's built up over time.

During this time, his hands did wander, going to places to bring out a great pleasure within the snow white male being treated by his skilled hands.

A few points, Ryou gasped and moans and shivers.

Continuing on his way, Marik continued by going from the points that brought out the pleasure to others that brought a great relaxation to him. This went on for about twenty-five minutes until he finishes up.

"Ok, I'm done. I'll do this at the end of each day you're here with us," he told him.

Ryou blushed and nodded.

"Maybe Malik will come out tomorrow," shrugged Marik, letting the whitette get himself together.

"Yeah. Is he like that sometimes?" Ryou asked.

"Yep, he withdraws sometimes; especially around new people in our home," explained Marik, knowing the other blonde might be ok later on.

Ryou nodded and walked out, going his separate way.

When he's gone, Marik went back to Malik, poking his side gently, "Hey, you good in there?"

"No. I feel sick again," Malik groaned. "Just when I wanted to head out and grab a kill."

"I'll go get a healer. I think our new assistant is the best there is," said Marik, going out to catch Ryou before he's half-way back to his home. "Hey, wait up, can you look at Malik for me? I think he's caught whatever sickness is going on up there on the surface."

Ryou nodded and left with Marik.

"Thanks," he smiled in appreciation, going back inside, taking him to Malik. "Fix him please."

Ryou nodded and went to work.

Marik sat nearby, hoping he'd be able to do this.

"It's something with his lungs."

"What can you do about it?" he asked.

"Some medicine and magic should do the trick," Ryou said.

"Thanks, Ry. It means a lot for you to do this," Marik smiled softly; glad that he'll be ok now.

Ryou nodded and put his hand on Malik's chest, letting them glow and healthy Malik.

Marik watched curiously, seeing the magic being used. He like studying how people used it for their individual purposes.

After a few minutes, Ryou pulled back.

"How you feeling now, Mal'?" asked Marik, hoping this had work.

"Tired..."

"That's to be expected. Any rules of what he can and can't do during recovery?" he asked Ryou.

"He has to sleep for 24 hours. So, no work."

"Ok," nodded Marik, knowing he can always use the handcuffs to keep Malik put if necessary.

Ryou nodded and yawned.

"Sorry for keeping you so long. Do you think you'll be able to make it back home?" asked Marik worriedly.

Ryou nodded and rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping he'd be ok.

Ryou nodded

"Ok, see you tomorrow. Thanks again for your help," smiled Marik softly.

Ryou nodded and left.

It would be an interesting time. Knowing that having Ryou as an assistant should help build their bond to strengthen it, hoping that Malik would warm up to him eventually.

 **A/N: Eep, done with chappie one! We hope you all enjoyed the angsty and spicyness of this. The next one will be out shortly whenever it's finished being written up. Until then please remember to review loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey y'all! It's Makasu and Coco here with the next chappie of A New Family. We hope you all enjoyed what happened last time along with what occurs this time. So, let's get to it then. We hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

 **Chapter 2**

Some time has passed, having put in a request for a healer to come. It would take a few days though eventually one came by the name of Rishid. This time he managed to take care of what had been ailing the Pharaoh. Now, since the magic had done its work all he needed to do is take medicine to steer off any symptoms still lingering. The medic had left shortly after he finished up, giving Yugi some instructions. Now, with the Pharaoh back up to snuff, it meant that it shouldn't cause any more complications for him to further his work.

When morning came, Yami suddenly bolted up and ran to the bathroom, coughing and throwing up blood.

The healing didn't work.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi in concern, running over to help him.

Yami gagged at the blood, the liquid all over him, sticky and red. "A-Am I dying, Yugi?" He whispered.

"I-I don't know," he felt scared too about this.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault," he reassured, not wanting him to feel bad about this.

Yami looked at Yugi sadly before he looked at himself, grimacing.

He looked at him too, feeling sad.

Yami slowly started to get up and turned to the bath.

Yugi went over, helping to turn on the water, figuring he would choose what bath salts he wanted to use.

Yami tried to take it clothes off, grimacing at the blood.

Yugi came over to help strip him bare then aided him into the warm water to help wash him up.

Yami relaxed into the water, lying down as best as he can with a sigh.

Yugi took the dirty clothes, putting them in the bin to get washed later. Going back into the room, he got some clean clothes to set out on the table in the bathroom beside the towel for him.

When he returned, he found Yami asleep.

Smiling softly, Yugi had Atemu help him move Yami to the bed, putting the covers over him.

"He's getting worse," Atemu said.

"I know," frowned Yugi, looking down. "I...I don't know what to do. I hate the thought of him dying."

"I know," Atemu whispered before he crawled onto the bed and snuggled into Yami.

Yugi sat on the side, having trouble sleeping. His mind just felt too occupied with the stresses of life.

Atemu reached out and grabbed Yugi's hand. "If you don't sleep, you won't be able to help Pharaoh."

Clutching his hand, Yugi sighed, "I know, but can't sleep."

Atemu got up and hugged Yugi.

"Thanks," he hugged him back, just having his mind occupied with the fear and worry for his partner.

"Do you want something to eat? I can get you something," Atemu said.

"I'm ok, thanks," he reassured, just feeling comforted in the other male's arms.

Atemu nodded.

Soon enough, Yugi did doze, snoring lightly.

Atemu smiled and looked at the royals.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, in the sands, Akefia stretched, waking up to go take a shower, knowing today would be a long one indeed.

Bakura got up and winced as he stretched.

Heading back out with a towel wrapped around his waist, Akefia wrapped an arm around his partner, "The soreness will go away in time. It's to be expected. Are you ok aside from it?"

Bakura nodded and snuggled into Akefia, his arms around Akefia's waist.

"Good," he shed a small smile, adoring his partner, knowing the road ahead of them won't be an easy one.

"What do we have planned today?" Bakura yawned.

"Hmm, just tending to the thieves making sure things are going well," mused Akefia.

Bakura nodded. "I hope the nobbie thieves did their work."

"Heh, they usually do," smirked Akefia.

Bakura looked at Akefia. "No they don't."

"Really? Hmph, then I guess we're thinking of different thieves," his smirk didn't leave his lips, still amused by this conversation.

"Why are you smirking?" Bakura whined.

"Oh, no reason," replied Akefia innocently.

Bakura glared and whined again. "Fine. You ain't getting any tonight then," he said as he got up.

"Aw, that's ok... I can just tease you instead," snickered Akefia, getting up to get changed into some fresh clean clothes.

Bakura pouted.

"Now, why are you pouting?" he asked, moving over when he's done getting dressed, cupping his lover's face in his hands.

Bakura touched Akefia's hands and nuzzled into them. "I dunno...I'm not myself these days."

"Why?" he asked in concern, hoping he's not getting the illness spreading around.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know,"

"What's felt different?" he asked instead.

"I've been very emotional and I've been jumped once."

"By who?" frowned Akefia. "Do I need to go after this person who hurt you?"

"He wasn't from here. I didn't recognize him."

"Ah, I see. Best to stay with me then instead of going on your own," advised his partner, holding him close.

Bakura nodded and showed him an injury he got. A slash across his back.

Having him lie down on the bed, he went to get the injury cleaned up and bandaged. He didn't want it to get infected. When he finished, he allowed Bakura to move.

"There, that should help," he murmured.

Bakura sighed. "Do you think our people are going rogue?"

"Not that I know of. Could be other people are," shrugged Akefia.

Bakura sighed and nodded.

"Have you tried finding Ryou as of late?" he asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"He's probably at his home taking care of Amane," murmured Akefia.

Bakura nodded. "Maybe. Come on. We need to get started," he said.

"True," he got up, taking him with him.

Bakura winced again but continued on.

"Careful, don't want to reopen the wound," warned Akefia.

"I'll be fine," Bakura pouted before he shook his head. "There I go again."

"Maybe Master would know why you're so emotional. I think he still lives with Dartz," suggested Akefia.

"Maybe. I just don't want to bother him," Bakura murmured.

"Too bad. I bother him all the freaking time," grinned Akefia.

"Why do you bother him? Is he more interesting than me? Huh?" Bakura glared.

"Because he doesn't mind it. He's our Master after all. So, it's like with any other dad. We go to him when we need advice and such," reasoned Akefia, giving him a passionate deep kiss before pulling back. "And no, he's not more interesting than you, love. Don't be such a jellyfish."

Bakura sniffled and looked away.

Akefia hugged him, not liking him upset, "You're my lover. No one interests me more than you."

Bakura hugged back tightly. "I'm sorry...I can't control it."

"Do you think that you might be pregnant?" he asked tentatively, holding him close.

Bakura shrugged, unsure.

"Let's go see Zorc. He'll know," Akefia tugged him along with him until finding the house, knocking before entering.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you two. What can I do for you, my lovely thieves?" asked the amber eyed male.

Bakura suddenly got nervous and hid behind Akefia.

"Aw, don't hide," purred Zorc, amused by this. "It's adorable though."

"Heh, he's just a bit nervous I suppose," shrugged Akefia. "I need you to check Bakura. He's become...emotional as of late."

"Ah, I see," mused the older male. "Come here, will you? I can't properly assess you if you're hiding behind your boyfriend."

Bakura blushed and slowly left his hiding spot.

"Good," he gently grabbed his chin, studying him carefully.

Bakura tensed, shaking lightly.

"Relax," Zorc then used a bit of magic though from him it's of a purplish onyx hue, doing a body scan. "How much have you and Akefia been having sex lately?"

"Bakura's sex drive has been going up," Akefia said bluntly, making Bakura blush and growl and glare at him.

"How often a day? Has he had any morning sickness?" he asked, needing to know a few things before giving his conclusion.

"Three times a day and I don't know."

"Hmm... Bakura, any morning sickness?" Zorc asked the silverette, needing to know.

"Every once in a while...but nothing would come up...at one time, I threw up blood," Bakura said.

"Stay still," warned Zorc, continuing his body scan. "Alright. The blood part is you had a miscarriage. But that was only to one. You still have two alive in there. So, congrats loves, you're going to be parents."

Bakura's eyes widened and filled with tears.

Akefia hugged him close when Zorc backed up to let him go as he finished up.

"Do you think we're ready to be parents?" asked Akefia to his partner.

Bakura hugged back. "I don't know. This is all too much," he whimpered.

"I know," he held him close tenderly. "We'll figure it out."

Bakura nodded and placed his head on Akefia's chest, sniffling and crying at their loss.

Akefia held him close, a few tears shedding as well. At least they still had two out of the three.

Zorc shooed the two out of his chambers.

"Will they be alright?" asked Dartz, having silently surveyed the entire scene.

"I hope so," Zorc said, pulling Dartz close.

He held him as well, not minding it, "Good. They'll figure things out given enough time."

Zorc smirked and nodded.

"So, any plans?" he asked, knowing the world's going to hell outside with the illness being spread.

Zorc smirked. "What kind of plans you takin' about?" He asked

"Any and every," grinned the mismatched eyed male in response.

"Hmm, maybe just fucking you to the ground...sleep...fuck you some more," Zorc said as he backed Dartz up.

"Good," he felt pleased by that answer, not minding this line of movement.

"Goodie!"

"Mmm, indeed. Let's see about what can be done here then."

\/\/\/

Down below, Ryou went to the tomb where the two blondes lived for his second day on the job. Maybe Malik would be more ok with a new person around this time.

"Hey Ryou!" Marik called as he saw his friend walking.

"Um, hi," waved the whitette, coming over to meet up with him.

Marik smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. How's Malik doing?" he asked, walking in step beside him to the tomb.

"Sleeping like a pig," Marik snorted.

"Good. He's supposed to be sleeping," pouted Ryou.

Marik chuckled softly at his friend.

"Has anything happened aside from him sleeping?" he asked, needing to know.

"Well, he's drinking but I haven't seen him eat," Marik said.

"Good. He's not supposed to eat anything heavy. Just have him eat some bread or crackers and clear broth," Ryou told him. "Give that a few days until he's feeling up to bigger food."

Marik nodded, showing his understanding.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" asked Ryou softly.

"I'm fine. Just working and stuff," Marik shrugged.

"Good. He'll need you when he wakes up," Ryou told him, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Marik smiled and patted Ryou's hand.

"So, what's on for today?" he asked, figuring to change the subject.

"Since Malik is out, we need to get ingredients for his potions and clean up," Marik said.

"Gotcha," nodded Ryou, figuring that made sense.

Marik nodded and grabbed his dagger and bag. "Maybe we can have some time to train as well."

"Sounds good," Ryou kept his pouch and knife on hand, following after the blonde.

Marik walked out and went to Malik's area to work.

Ryou followed after, doing what he can to help.

After a few hours or collecting ingredients, Marik and Ryou went back home.

Once there, they used the ingredients to put most away in the stock bin while the other portion is used to strengthen the potions.

Marik raised an eyebrow when he heard Malik crying softly...very, very softly.

Setting things down, Ryou darted in to go see what's wrong. Tentatively, he went up to wrap his arms around him.

"It's ok. Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

"H-H-Hurts... I can't breathe!" Malik cried, gasping and panting and almost choking on something.

"Stay still," Ryou murmured, having his hands glow a soft seafoam green to use his magic to get rid of the pain then he assessed the damage, managing to get rid of the sickness even though it had been difficult. "There, it should be fine now. Remember to take the medicine every four to six hours. Ok, Malik?"

Malik nodded and he rubbed his face with his palms, shivering and shaking.

Ryou moved, getting some blankets out of a drawer, handing them to them.

"The coldness means the medicine is working. Do you want me or Marik to get you anything?" he asked softly.

Malik shook his head. "No,"

"Ok. Um, should I leave you to rest then?" Ryou didn't want to bother him too much.

Malik nodded and rolled into his side.

"Ok, call if you need us or anything," Ryou left, hoping he would be ok for now, thinking he had gotten rid of the worse and all of it, knowing it's just a waiting game now.

\/\/\/

Having dealt with finding suitable healers from below to aid in the plight on the surface; Seth felt like he could finally rest easy knowing that soon everyone is getting healed of their sicknesses.

His face turned into surprise and somewhat horror when he heard such a bad cough coming from his cousin, it made him cringe.

Going back out, he got the best healer he managed to get from the catacombs, leading said individual back to his cousin's room. "Fix him," said the brunet icily, hoping this would work.

"I can't just 'fix' him, sir. I can heal him the beat that I can, but the rest is up to him," the healer scowled as he went to Yami, putting a hand on his chest for a few minutes before he pulled back.

"Alright then," sighed the brunet, rubbing his temples, hoping this would work.

Yami was panting and laying down, looking at Yugi.

Yugi looked back at him, holding his hand, hoping this would fix him for good so he wouldn't perish.

"I'm sorry... So sorry..." Yami whispered, a hand shakily reaching up for Yugi's cheek.

"Why?" he asked, scooting closer to him, looking up into his face as if searching for something.

"For making you suffer... You're getting sick because of me... You're not eating or sleeping or anything." Yami sniffled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, love," he still held his hand, not wanting him to be concerned about him.

"But I do worry... I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he promised.

Yami sniffled again and closed his eyes, holding Yugi close.

Yugi stayed there with him, hoping this would help him recover.

Atemu got up and looked at Seth and the healer. "You can leave. Pharaoh and Queen need rest."

"Right," Seth left the room as did the healer.

Atemu sighed and crawled onto bed.

Yugi eventually began dozing, snoring lightly.

Atemu smiled and snuggled with Yami, but didn't fall asleep, just in case Yami or Yugi needed anything.

\/\/\/

Bakura was in the corner of his room, his eyes red as he cried. His legs were up to his chest as he looked blankly into the air.

Akefia moved behind him, sitting down to pull his lover into his lap, holding him securely against him. He knew this time is tough for both of them.

Akefia put a hand on Bakura's stomach, rubbing it gently. Bakura sniffled and set a hand on Akefia's.

"It'll be alright," he said softly, wanting to help give Bakura some strength.

"B-But I killed one... I couldn't save it... I-I..." Bakura choked up.

"Relax, my dear. It can happen to anyone," he tried to help calm him down.

Bakura shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Akefia just held him close, rocking him back and forth gently.

"I killed him... I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, love. It's just how the body is sometimes," murmured his partner.

Bakura sniffled and got up.

Thus Akefia decided he would try to do something nice for him. He didn't like seeing his partner in such a somber mood. It would take a small chunk of time, but damn it he would see about it getting done. Hopefully then Bakura could forgive himself.


End file.
